Anus Bleeding Sonic—Hot Sexy Young Blondes
by Darfur Maxx
Summary: Little sluts loved it.


Sonic sucks five hundred cocks of ultimate despise. He enveloped the cocks within his Sonic Passion; white power making the bloodline of his blue ass into a Caucasian beast. He begins his cocksucking quest at the local Freemason lodge at the behest of his transgender girlfriend Mario. Sonic starts to pee himself for no known reason. His kidneys were removed earlier this morning, but Sonic didn't know that. Sonic yipped like a gay dog riddled with Parkinson's disease. He was finally turning into a woman.

"Of course now I am a woman," said Sonic the Robot, "as in I have girl parts as in breasts and a vagina."

"Sonic marry me," said that fat Knuckles thing that's been going around as of late, "I want to eject monogamous Egoraptor memes into your chili cal-zone."

Sonic was roboting out, since Knuckles was three years old and was naked and she could see his genitals and feet. Sonic screamed in delight. Knuckles makes flopping fish sounds with his stupid fat baby face before catching an invisible frisby with his mouth, because that is what echidnas do when their owners take them to the park. Sonic began to bathe Knuckles with her pee pee, while touching his pee pee. She pee peed and it was warm and smelly and Knuckles ended up swallowing some and he cried. It was immediately turned into a meme and big breasted camgirls started using it in their shows, helping the baby fuck animal porn find its way to the majestic offices of SEGA of America. A lowly intern was yiffing to the meme on his state-fo-the-art work computer for five dollars an hour. His boss was watching over his shoulder, and began to yiff into the intern out of sheer greed. The camgirl the intern was streaming with watched on in earnest, while teasing the corporate faggots with her boobs and original, intelligent, thought out meme.

"Sonic our monogamy is being threatened," said Knuckles, "Sonic I have to break up with you."

"Why Knuckles?" Said Sonic. "I only wanted to see your penis while you sit to pee like all boys should, I will even give you ice cream."

"Sonic the sl00ts are staring at me and they keep making weird noises and also demanding that I give them money." The meme started to cry. The intern and his boss started to cry too, having already been brainwashed by the progressive Zionist Jew influences that are being jammed into their brains at all hours of the day. Yes, even while they stream with large breasted camgirls on the Internet.

"Knuckles I am glad you love me," said Sonic, "you should move into my house and give up your social life and also your Internet career as a meme."

"Sonic you are a robot."

Sonic did not like being called a robot.

"Sonic, by robot, I mean that you are like Robotnik and that you are fat, fucking ugly, and you keep touching me in my no-no area." The red animal meme creature cried in a selfish yet poorly done imitation of Alfred Alfer.

"Knuckles all you need to do is let me drink your pee while you sit to pee like a boy should because I like making boys sit to pee of course in fact I will sit on you and pee so that you sit to pee for now on."

Sonic lifted an arm towards Knuckles.

Knuckles stared blankly at Sonic, with those glassy fish eyes of his.

Sonic really wanted a new boyfriend. They wouldn't allow her to have one while she was at the Sonic Fighting Academy. Sonic was kicked out of the Sonic Fighting Academy for fingering a puppy in front of her sex ed teacher (who also worked as a camgirl.)

The intern was cooking hot dogs to sacrifice to his lord and master, Sonic the Pedophile Satan. His boss was still peeing on the intern and thought that Sonic and Knuckles' conversation was just a bad Emily Youcis cartoon.

"Let's call in the pizza!" The boss exclaimed, to the joy of his intern, Sonic, and Sonic's former sex ed teacher from the Sonic Fighting Academy. He takes out his phone, which was powered by 5G and also Satan. The brain tumours that the 5G towers in his city were causing were a real bitch, but good thing his uncle works as an illegal neurosurgeon that masturbates religiously to _One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest_. He can't even cry anymore, except when Feminism is involved. His uncle was also gay, and regularly went to gay bathhouses and ate the brains of all of his boyfriends there. They all talk like robots now, but as a consequence, their cocks now last 20% longer before cumming, making Sonic's cocksucking lifestyle more profitable and also charitable, since all of her clients have brain damage.

The pizza was called in. It was cheese pizza, and her name was Ushio.

"That is a yummy fuckin' pizza there, I tell you what." The camgirl said in her best Hank Hill impression, tweaking her nipple with one hand while rubbing her clitoris with the other in delight.

Ushio was beaten over the head with a handgun. She fell to the floor like a chimpanzee being beaten by niggers. Or is it falling to the floor like a nigger being beaten by chimpanzees? I have no clue. Emily Youcis won't tell me. Daily Stormer has fucking failed me. David Duke is part of the satanic elite and regularly tortures ship child sacrifices like the CIA trained him to.

"Ushio, get back up." The intern said to the ship animal. Ushio got back up and punched herself in the face before the boss could. The two horny beast slaves did not know what to do, the Talmud had failed them in the rare instance where critical thinking was even an afterthought.

"Ushio, get back up." The camgirl said, because watching young girls with big tits being punched in the face arouses her.

Ushio laid on the floor. Himura Kiseki had often imagined Ushio in this position, though with less facial abuse and burnt hot dogs being dropped on her face and body. Ushio's boobs hurt.

"Sonic look what you have done," said Knuckles, "she is going to die because of you."

"I don't care." The hedgehog snorted, packing her bags into her ass in search of greener pastures over on 8ch.

Knuckles screamed.

Sonic didn't look back.

Ushio was drowning in hot dogs. There was nobody left with the conviction to save this sweet, innocent, and extremely sexy girl from all the hot dogs. Sonic flew away, leaving the Knuckles meme to soak up the YouTube ad revenue.

The camgirl got bored of patronizing unpaying losers when there was no pizza to masturbate to, and kicked the intern out of the streaming sesh' without another word. The intern was fired for sexual misconduct and the cruel and unusual punishment of an underaged cospaly stripper. The boss hired five hundred escorts that night, and killed himself in the morning. Knuckles was left all alone with the fascinating works of Travis 2018, and became mentally stunted for the rest of his digital existence due to reading endless amounts of stories about pedophiles washing children's genitals and watching them have sex with each other. The cycle was complete: Knuckles was now an abuser.

 **THE END**


End file.
